Teen Titans oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Teen Titans series, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. How Tamaraneans heal

How Tamaraneans heal

"VENGA BASTARDOS!"

When Robin had moved away from Gotham to Jump City to step out of Batman's shadow he had thought he had seen the last of the villains that inhabited it but when the news broadcasted that a large Mexican man wearing a luchadores mask tearing through downtown Jump City a chill went down Dick's spine as he quickly figured out who the offender was

"Don't get too close to him, he's too strong with this much Venom in him!" Robin instructed as he combat rolled out of the way of a police cruiser that Bane had hurled at him, the luchador now standing at over twelve feet tall as he had pumped more than half of his Venom tank into his veins, his bulk allowing Starfire's Star Bolts to essentially bounce off of him alongside the random gunfire the local police force fired at him in random spurts

Seemingly ignoring Robin's warning Beast Boy zipped in from the sky in the form of a Falcon before transforming into an Elephant mid-air to come crashing down upon Bane only for the luchador to barely stumble as he caught the green Shapeshifter "pathetic!" he cackled as he then threw Beast Boy at Starfire sending them both flying as the Tamaranean was caught off guard by the sudden pachyderm to the face

"Come on pequeño polluelo, come and face me like a man!" Bane shouted calling Robin out as he slammed his fists to his chest in challenge "face me so I can break you like I broke the Bat!" he added as he then charged at Robin, each of his steps making the ground shake under him as more Venom was pumped into his system

Well at least he knew why Bane had come to Jump City now, the title of 'The man who broke the Bat' seemingly not enough for him now leading him to seek out those Batman had trained for him to break

Drawing some Batarangs Robin threw them at Bane's head before using his Grappling Hook to get out of the luchador's way as he came crashing past, the Batarangs barely an annoyance to him as they bounced off of his face only slightly cutting his mask

As he came to a stop Bane then grunted as he was struck with a blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon to the back, the blast coating him in a dust cloud before his wrists and ankles started to glow black, Raven muttering her incantations to try to restrain the massive man, her mind throbbing as he struggled against her mental hold, a hold he soon broke with a flex of his massive arms sending Raven flying back as her control was lost sending her into a nearby building

"Bruja! You will pay for your filthy spells!" Bane snarled as he started to advance on Raven batting Cyborg aside with ease as the robotic man tried to sucker punch him

Before he could reach Raven however Bane felt Robin's Grappling Hook latch around his wrist followed by a weak pull on it as Robin tried to pull him away "so the little bird has some fight after all" he chuckled darkly as he yanked on the wire that held the Grappling Hook, the simple flick of his wrist sending Robin flying towards him before he swung around delivering a crushing upper cut to the Boy Wonders jaw, the sound of teeth breaking and his jaw bone dislocating filling the air before he fell to the concrete in a heap, groaning as he struggled to lift himself

Grinning maliciously under his mask Bane outright ignored Beast Boy who had turned into a Grizzly Bear and was now frantically biting and clawing at the massive man before being punched aside as the luchador advanced on Robin, reaching down to grab him by his hair and heaving him into the air "poor little Robin, nothing without the Batman to protect him" he sneered as he then grabbed hold of his ankles with his other hand, raising him high in the air as he lifted his knee, ready to shatter Robin's spine like he had done to Batman years before

Before he could however a loud defiant cry cut through the air followed by a huge Star Bolt connecting with Bane's face, the luchador exclaiming in pain as the blast burned his eyes forcing him to drop Robin so that he could cover them

Grunting as he landed back on the concrete Robin groaned as he rolled over just in time to see Starfire collide with Bane hard sending him off of his feet, the ground quaking beneath him as he landed hard on his back making his Venom tank crack "you will not harm him!" Starfire shouted as she threw several more Star Bolts at the downed luchador, the blasts hitting the tubes that connected the Venom tank to his veins causing the steroid to leak out onto the road

"Tu perra!" Bane barked as the Venom started to spurt out from the injection points on his arms causing them to start to shrink back to their natural size, the Luchador swinging at her as she jumped on him only for Starfire to catch his fist with ease, his fist straining in her grasp as she then kicked him hard in the jaw with enough force to creature a shockwave, Bane's head slamming back against the concrete cracking it from the impact

Grabbing Bane by the throat Starfire then took to the air dragging the Luchador with her, carrying Bane several hundred feet up into the air before proceeding to spin him around before then throwing him full force back down to the ground below, the impact echoing throughout the city as Bane's body cracked the concrete for several dozen metres in every direction, the impact knocking the massive man clean out as the last of his Venom left his system

Coughing as he forced himself to sit up holding his jaw Robin stared in shocked surprise at Bane's unconscious body before he lost the strength to hold himself up and everything went black as he passed out, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness being Starfire rushing towards him

(Two days later)

Slowly opening his eyes Robin groaned as they immediately burned even in the low light of the room, the ex-Boy Wonder covering them with his arm as both his head and jaw ached "easy there man, you've been rockin' a hell of a concussion" Cyborg's voice spoke out as Robin forced himself to sit up

"Wha? Where am I? Bane…?"

"Easy man, you're in your room, you've been out for the last couple days, it was hard work resetting your jaw so try not to talk too much, don't worry about Bane either, he got shipped back to Gotham to be placed back in Arkham"

Nodding Robin let himself settle back down into the bed as Cyborg stood up from the chair by the side of his bed, the metal man opening his communicator on his arm "hey Star, he's awake if you wanna come say hi"

Ending the call Cyborg then gave Robin a parting nod before turning to leave, the metal man barely able to reach the door when it shot open and Starfire came rushing in "easy there girl! He's not goin' anywhere!" he chuckled before leaving to give the couple their privacy

"Hey Star…" Robin greeted her weakly as he tried to sit up only for Starfire to gently push him back

"No dear Robin, you must rest, you are still hurt" the Tamaranean told him gently as she brushed the hair away from his forehead, grimacing at the purple splotches of bruising that decorated his skin "you were so brave"

"He came here to come after me, even if I wanted to I couldn't just run" Robin replied grimacing himself as the flashbacks of Bane's fists coming at him came rushing back

Gently running her fingertips across the bruise Starfire then placed a soft kiss upon the bruise, Robin hissing for a moment from the sharp pain of the contact but no sooner had the pain started it went away, replaced with a soft soothing warmed running through the skin of his forehead "whoa…what was that?" he asked dumbfounded as the pain in his head ebbed away

"As you know the people of Tamaran are very empathetic and in touch with our emotions, when someone who we hold truly dearly is injured or in discomfort our bodies emit…is the word 'pheromones?' We emit those that ease the pain of our loved ones, that's why after battles the lightly wounded are sent home to their loved ones rather than to our healers" the bronze skinned girl explained taking hold of Robin's hand and gently kissing each finger, each kiss quelling the ache in his bones "does this feel better?"

"Yeah, what you're doing is great" Robin smiled back "I should be up in a few hours now"

Smiling Starfire then got a particularly devious look in her bright emerald eyes, the Tamaranean then proceeded to lean in to kiss Robin's jawline easing the ache in his jaw before moving lower, her warm lips travelling down his throat to his chest stopping as they reached his shirt "Star what are you…?" Robin tried to ask as Starfire lifted his shirt so that she could kiss along his pectorals and down his six pack, the look in her eyes telling him to not try and stop her as she reached his boxer shorts

Kissing his groin through the fabric Starfire then bit down on the waistband before pulling them down with her teeth, freeing his growing erection and wrapping a soft warm hand around his girth gently stroking him as she placed a loving kiss on the tip

Looking back up at Robin Starfire then maintained perfect eye contact as she then proceeded to take his cock deep into her mouth and throat, her emerald eyes practically glowing a she took him all the way to the base making him arch his back in ecstasy as relieving waves of pleasure ran through his body "oh my god Star…"

Purring around his shaft Starfire started to bob her head as she sucked him, moving one hand up to interlink her fingers with his whilst using the other to keep her long fiery hair out of her face so that Robin could watch her tend to him, her soft loving hums and moans sending blissful vibrations through him as her tongue worked everywhere it could reach

As Starfire then moved the hand in her hair down to her top pulling it up to expose her breasts Robin found himself unable to speak, the intense rushes of pleasure coursing through him wracking him completely making it hard for him to even move and when the Tamaranean proceeded to press her breasts around the base of his manhood he nearly lost it then and there, precum coating his lovers tongue making her hum and simper louder, her lips pursing tighter around his girth seemingly desperate to make him cum as she pressed her breasts tighter around him as well

"Oh god Star…oh god!" Robin then gasped as his cock erupted deep into his lover's mouth and throat, as always she took his climax in stride, heartily gulping down every shot of his seed rubbing her breasts faster along his cock to help coax out every shot of cum

Now normal sex with Starfire was mind blowing but this was something else, Robin finding himself unable to even think as the intense waves of healing pleasure coursed through him making the ex-Boy Wonder temporarily black out of a few moments, only coming to when he felt the warmth of Starfire's mouth leave him only to be quickly replaced by something much warmer, wetter and tighter

Sinking her tight pussy all the way down Robin's manhood Starfire let out a low content sigh, the Tamaranean pulling her tube top off fully to leave herself in just her micro skirt and boots as she started to slowly move her pussy along her lovers length, sending more waves of soothing pleasure through him as she rolled her hips "oooh yes Robin" she moaned running her hands through her hair as she stretched her back, pushing her breasts out as far as she could to give Robin the best view possible of them

In awe at the sight of her Robin slowly reached up to cup her breasts making Starfire moan and bite her lip before she took one of his hands, bringing it to her face so that she could suck on one of his fingers whilst working her hips faster, her cunt seeming to get tighter by the moment as she worked him to his next climax

Having worked herself up with the blowjob and being naturally sexually sensitive Starfire felt her own climax coming hard and faster, nibbling on Robin's finger as she started to bounce hard on him, her ass clapping against his thighs before she seized up, her body practically vibrating as she let out a blissful purr as her orgasm made her core even tighter for him

As Starfire's pussy clenched and rippled around him Robin sighed in climax, his limbs becoming jelly falling limping by his sides as Starfire let out a cry of ecstasy as his seed filled her, the Tamaranean placing her hands to her lower abdomen slowly rubbing it as she enjoyed the feeling of his cum inside of her before letting herself fall forward to rest her head on the crook of Robin's neck

"Wow…that was…wow" Robin panted making Starfire giggle and place a kiss on his throat "that was way better than morphine and a splint, recovery hurt a whole lot more when I worked with Batman, it normally came with him forcing joints back into the socket and telling me to fight better next time"

"Well the man of Bats did not know the Tamaran way of healing injuries" the bronze skinned girl smiled back "and I will always assist in this way if needed" she added snuggling back into the crook of his neck "just try not to make this one of the habits"

"I'll try Star, don't worry"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Animal magnetism

Animal magnetism

Many things changed in Garfield's body when he was exposed to the chemicals that turned him into Beast Boy, namely his green skin and his drastic turn to vegetarianism after now being able to experience what it was like to be the animals that most people had on their menus

Another change however that came as Beast Boy aged and grew was an almost sub-heat cycle, whilst being primarily human he didn't go into a full mating season he began to suffer from 'hot flashes' as he liked to call them as a drastic rise in testosterone brought increased body heat and a subtle musk that would not leave him no matter how much he bathed leading to some embarrassing moments when female animals kept following him during those time periods

"Uuuuugghhhh this suuuuuccckkkks!" Beast Boy whined loudly in complaint as he collapsed on the large couch in the Titans Tower living room area, a large ice bag on his head to try and combat his drastic raise in body temperature "why can't animals just go into season all at once?! This is the fifth time this year!" he exclaimed burying his face to the cushions whilst his childishly beat his fists against them

"Beast Boy, if your body is suffering from the heat wouldn't it be best if you mated? Surely friend Raven would be happy to help you" Starfire suggested as she floated above the grumbling Changeling

"Me and Rae have agreed to stay away from each other when I go through heat so she doesn't go stir crazy" Beast Boy explained with another groan as the mere mention of Raven sent another wave of heat to his groin "having empath powers isn't good when one of the guys you live with is cripplingly horny several days of the year"

Pouting at his excuse Starfire then floated away to leave Beast Boy in peace, the Tamaranean instead heading straight to Raven's room knocking on the door "friend Raven, may we speak?"

After a couple of moments Starfire sighed and turned to float away when Raven's door then opened "yes?" the Azarathian spoke as she only opened the door half way to peer out and even in the darkness of the room Starfire could see a deep blush across Raven's pale grey skin, the pheromones Beast Boy was letting off obviously greatly effecting her thanks to her empathic nature "make it quick"

Practically able to feel the heat and arousal coming off of Raven Starfire had to take a moment to clear her throat "friend Raven, are you sure this course of action is best for you and Beast Boy? You both suffer greatly during these times and I can't stand to see it"

"It's best for everyone" Raven cut in, closing the door a little more "I love Garfield but I can't risk losing control whilst he's like this, if I do so what's to stop it effecting the rest of you?" the Azarathian explained, the risk of her losing control and becoming a conduit for Beast Boy's heat being far too great for them to possibly chance it

Blinking a couple of times Starfire then beamed "if the need for privacy was the issue why did you not say so?" the Tamaranean beamed clapping her hands happily "I will take Robin and friend Cyborg out for the day to give you and Beast Boy all the privacy you need!"

With that Starfire hurried off before Raven could stop her and explain that that wasn't what she meant, the empath sighing as she shut her door again to seclude herself again

"_You should do it" _a small voice in her mind spoke out

"No it's not worth the risk" Raven sighed back as the little voice of Joy spoke from her subconscious

"_Honestly just do it! Do you have any idea how annoying this is?!"_ Rage snapped

"You're my anger, everything annoys you"

"_I'm sorry but the others are right….sorry"_

"_Yeah come on! Live a little! You deserve to be happy for once!"_

"SHUT UP!" Raven snapped expelling a wave of dark energy knocking several items off of the shelves lining the walls and several of her books from the bookshelves "you're making it impossible to think! The one time my emotions agree with each other and you're all against me!"

"_I don't understand why you're fighting this, we all know what you're craving" _a new voice then spoke within Raven's mind making her pale cheeks flush, the voice of Lust louder than the other emotions sending a shudder up her spine and heat pooling in her loins _"you know Starfire is right and you have the Tower all to yourself with Garfield…..see? You have nothing to say to that have you?"_

Raven gritted her teeth as she truly had no way of arguing with the voice of Lust, she and Beast Boy had the Tower all to themselves and having to stay away from him and yet still feel the pull of his pheromones playing havoc with her mind was sheer torture several times a year, her desires escalating to the point that not even the deepest meditation could quell them in the wake of Beast Boy's pheromones

Letting out a sigh the Empath finally relented, waiting a few more minutes to make sure that the others had truly left the tower before finally leaving her room, her body feeling an almost overwhelming rush of heat the moment she stepped out into the corridor making her slump against the wall for balance, her knees going weak as she promptly soaked through her leotard with arousal

Panting heavily as arousal flooded her body Raven composed herself as much as possible as she moved to rest her back against the wall whilst unbuckling her hooded cape letting it fall to the floor before starting to peel her leotard off, since she and Beast Boy had made the joint agreement to avoid each other during his heat cycles he probably would need a little convincing to break their agreement

Once appropriately naked Raven took a deep breath to try to slow her pounding heart rate, the Empath having never felt so horny in her life "ok, just calm yourself, you can do this" Raven told herself as she then floated towards the living area to save herself from stumbling

Finding Beast Boy still lying face down on the couch Raven took a moment to clear her throat before getting his attention "Garfield?"

Beast Boy's ears pricked in surprise at the sound of her voice as he quickly looked back "Raven? You can't be near me!" he exclaimed before grimacing as his body promptly began to react to the sight of his girlfriend, his suit getting a hell of a lot tighter as his body got hotter

"Starfire and I talked and she made me realise that avoiding each other was most likely a bad idea, she's taken Robin and Cyborg away for the rest of the day so we have our privacy" Raven explained as Beast Boy sat up, the dark look of lust in his eyes sending shivers down her spine

"If we do this, I don't know if I'll be able to stop" he warned her as the side of the huge bulge straining the spandex of his suit made Raven bite her lip

"I think I'll be fine" Raven breathed back as she felt her last bit of restraint snap, the Empath promptly using her powers to knock Beast Boy onto his back on the couch and with a wave of her hand she had his suit torn off, her pupils borderline turning into hearts as his fat heavy musky green cock sprang free visibly throbbing and aching for her "god I've missed you Garfield" she husked as she then floated down to straddle his lap, his manhood encased between her strong thighs and against her needy cunt as she just let herself enjoy the feeling of its firmness and heat against her core

Biting her lip Raven then started to steadily rock back and forth, grinding her wet slit against her lovers shaft, every throb from it making her core thrum in turn until they were both panting heavily with need, Raven slowly running her cunt up to the head of Beast Boy's cock before slamming herself straight down about the base

Throwing her head back Raven let out a sharp cry of pleasure, the gem on her forehead flashing for a moment making several objects in the living area float several feet off the ground as she started bouncing as hard as she could on her lover's cock, her breasts bouncing with her as she leaned back clutching at Beast Boy's legs for balance

This wasn't how they normally had sex, it wasn't slow and romantic or hard yet skilled, this was rutting pure and simple, pure relief for the both of them with no technique or care as Beast Boy started to buck his hips making Raven bounce harder on his cock

"Oh yes Garfield! I needed this!" Raven moaned as her eyes started to glow, more objects around them starting to float as Beast Boy reached up to grab hold of her breasts, squeezing them hard as their rutting pace had the couch creaking and groaning under them "yes! Harder! Garfield fuck me! Rail me!" the Azarathian moaned louder, her inhibitions now long gone as she let out a cry of bliss as Beast Boy took over, pushing her onto her back as he started violently rutting her in the missionary position

Moving to sit up on his knees Beast Boy took hold of Raven's thighs spreading her legs wider so that he could thrust into her deeper, his cock rubbing her in all the right places making her entire body shudder and quake with every thrust, her toes curling and uncurling in the air as she soon started to orgasm hard, her eyes crossing as her Empathy powers activated further transferring her pleasure to Beast Boy setting off his climax alongside hers

With his cock erupting inside of her Beast Boy's pace didn't slow for a second, in fact he began to drive into her harder and faster making her scream out in maddening bliss, her breasts bouncing to the point of nearly blurring as Raven's eyes crossed in sheer pleasure, the voices of her emotions having gone completely silent allowing Lust to reign supreme for the moment

Placing her hands on his shoulders Raven dug her fingers in hard as she opened herself up as much as she could letting Beast Boy use her as much as he wanted and needed, her hips bucking frantically trying to meet his savage pace as she felt her pussy bruising, the pain of it only adding to the blissful pleasure as Beast Boy came for a second time only a couple of minutes after his first climax, further flooding her insides and sending another wave of maddening pleasure through her

When Beast Boy's second climax ended he suddenly pulled out before roughly flipping Raven onto her front, her ass bouncing from the motion as he pressed her face to the couch cushions, the Empath only able to let out a low burble of lustful delirium before she cried out sharply in bliss when she felt him force his still throbbing aching cock into her tight ass, the sudden deeper penetration making her toes curl and her heart skip a beat for a moment before her body started violently jerking again in tandem to his violent pace

Panting hot against the back of Raven's neck Beast Boy then bit down on her neck in an animalistic hold, his canines scraping her skin sending a shiver up her spine and setting off another climax, her back arching as she drooled through her clenched teeth, her legs bending to try to press her heels to Beast Boy's lower back to try to make him fuck her ass harder and deeper as she lost complete control, her forehead gem glowing brighter as objects began to fly around the room in a maelstrom as her eyes glowed brightly too, everything going a blissful white in her head before she then blacked out

It had to be a good hour before Raven fully came back to her senses, her memory full of blackouts and small snippets of waking up with Beast Boy still fucking her and dumping more cum inside of her before the pleasure became too much and she passed out again

Groaning as her body thrummed and ached in protest of her getting up Raven found Beast Boy sat panting and sweating on the other side of the couch "Garfield, how long were we…?"

"About three hours I think, I dunno, didn't really keep count" the Changeling panted back wiping the sweat from his brow "sorry I was so…well that…I don't know what came over me, it's kinda why we agreed to avoid each other at times like this anyway" he apologised eyeing the several bite marks he had left on her neck and shoulders guiltily

Smiling Raven just leaned over to kiss his cheek "don't be sorry, that was the best fuck we've had in a while and trust me, we both needed it, this is the most relieved I've felt in a week" she sighed moving to rest her head on his shoulder "so how long before your hormones kick in again?" she asked before gasping as his cock sprang to life as if on command making her eyes widen and her cunt clench

"Hey, we don't have to if you're too sore, I can go take a cold…" Beast Boy told her not wanting her to feel pressured only to let out an 'eep' when she grabbed his cock and started stroking

"Garfield, Starfire told me it would be best for both of us to just give into our needs when you go into heat, don't you think that is a good idea?" she asked him rhetorically as she moved to straddle his waist, guiding his cock back to her aching pussy before slamming herself down before he could respond starting to ride him with everything she had

It was safe to say that Beast Boy's heat cycles got a lot more tolerable from that point

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
